Tjedan
Tjedan (sedmica, nedjelja) je jedinica za vrijeme duža od dana, a kraća od mjeseca. U većini modernih kalendara, uključujući Gregorijanski kalendar, tjedan je period od sedam dana, kao i najduža konvencionalno korištena jedinica za vrijeme koja sadrži fiksni broj dana. Iako nema direktne astronomske veze, u širokoj je upotrebi kao jedinica za vrijeme. Za tjedan može da se kaže da formiraju nezavisan kalendar u kontinuitetu koji ide paralelno s raznim drugim kalendarima. Međutim, neki kalendari su tako dizajnirani da se neki datum pojavljuje istog dana u tjednu svake godine. Ovo se može uraditi tako što će sedmica biti nezavisna od godine, s nekim danima u svakoj godini koji ne pripadaju ni jednom tjednu: predloženi Svjetski kalendar ima 52 tjedna i 1 ili 2 dodatna dana godišnje, dok je Francuski revolucionarni kalendar imao 36 tjedana od po 10 dana i 5 ili 6 dodatnih dana. Godina se također može napraviti da bude neovisna o tjednu: bivši islandski kalendar je imao godine od 52 ili 53 tjedna. :Članak Dani u tjednu pokriva detaljno red i imena dana u tjednu. Porijeklo sedmodnevnog tjedna Hindu civilizacija je bila poznata po konceptu sedmodnevnog tjedna s primjerima u Ramajani, svetom epu u Sanskrtu oko 300. pne., gdje se spominje "Bhanu"-vaar, što znači nedjelja, "Soma"-vaar, što znači mjesečev dan i tako dalje. Stari Babilonci su poznati da su promatrali sedmodnevni tjedan, gdje je svaki dan bio posvećen različitom božanstvu. Značaj broja sedam dolazi iz babilonske astronomije. Postoji sedam nebeskih (svjetlećih) tijela koja su normalno vidljiva golim okom (Sunce, Mjesec i pet vidljivih planeta) i oni su povezali svako tijelo s božanstvom. Biblijsko stvaranje također uključuje sedmodnevni tjedan, po kojem je Bog radio šest dana, a sedmog se odmarao, a Deset Božjih zapovjedi uključuju Božje upute za promatranje tjedna. Islamski kalendar također uključuje sedmodnevni tjedan. Ostale teorije spekuliraju da je sedmodnevni period pojednostavljenje 1/4 lunarnog mjeseca Kasnije upotrebe tjedna Razne grupe stanovnika Rimskog carstva su usvojile tjedan, pogotovo one koje su bile u istočnim dijelovima carstva, kao što je Egipat, gdje je u upotrebi bio sedmodnevni tjedan. U suvremeno doba, Kršćani koji prate biblijska upute raširili su upotrebu tjedna zajedno sa svojom religijom. Kako su rani Kršćani evoluirali od Židova do odvojene grupe, razne grupe su evoluirale i od proslavljanja i židovskog Sabata (subota) i prvog Gospodinovog dana (nedjelje) do proslavljanja samo nedjelje. U ranom 4. stoljeću, rimski car Konstantin I je regulirao upotrebu tjedna zbog problema mirijanskih upotreba raznih dana za religijske praznike i uspostavio je nedjelju kao dan za religijske praznike i odmor za sve grupe, a ne samo za Kršćane i ostale koji su već praznikovali nedjelju. Židovi su zadržali svoju (najmanje) 800 godina dugu tradiciju praznikovanja subote. Kasnije, poslije uspostavljanja Islama, petak je postao dan praznikovanja te religije -- međutim islamski tjedan i dalje počinje nedjeljom, a završava se subotom, kao i židovski i kršćanski tjedan. Sedmodnevni tjedan je uskoro postala praksa kod Kršćana, Židova i Muslimana. Poslije europske kolonizacije i kasnijeg uspona globalnog korporacijskog biznisa, sedmodnevni tjedan je postao univerzalan u održavanju vremena, čak i u kulturama koje ga nisu prakticirale ranije. Zbog dvodnevnog vikenda, neki moderni kalendari završavaju nedjeljom i počinju ponedjeljkom. Činjenice i brojke *1 tjedan = 7 dana *1 tjedan = 168 sati = 10.080 minuta = 604.800 sekundi (osim kod prijelaza na ljetnjeg računanja vremena ili prijestupnih sekundi) *1 godina = 52 tjedna + 1 dan (2 dana u prestupnoj godini) *1 sedmica = 23% prosječnog mjeseca (skoro točno) U Gregorijanskoj prosječnoj godini, postoji točno 365,2425 dana, pa samim tim i 52,1775 tjedna (za razliku od Julijanske godine od 365,25 dana, koja se ne dijeli ravnomjerno na sedmice). Postoji točno 20871 tjedana u 400 Gregorijanskih godina, tako da je 25. prosinca 1601. godine bio utorak, isto kao i 25. prosinca 2001. Vidi također * Kalendar * Dani u tjednu Vanjske poveznice * Misteriozni sedmodnevni ciklus Bibliografija Falk, Michael (1999). "Astronomical Names for the Days of the Week", Journal of the Royal Astronomical Society of Canada, Vol. 93, p.122. 1999JRASC..93..122F. http://adsabs.harvard.edu/cgi-bin/nph-bib_query?1999JRASC..93..122F Kategorija:Kalendar Kategorija:Dani u tjednu als:Woche ar:أسبوع arc:ܫܒܬܐ ast:Selmana bg:Седмица bn:সপ্তাহ br:Sizhun bs:Sedmica ca:Setmana cs:Týden cu:Седмица cv:Эрне cy:Wythnos da:Uge de:Woche el:Εβδομάδα en:Week eo:Semajno es:Semana eu:Aste fa:هفته fi:Viikko fiu-vro:Nätäl fo:Vika fr:Semaine fur:Setemane fy:Wike gl:Semana he:שבוע hi:सप्ताह ht:Semèn hu:Hét (naptár) ia:Septimana id:Pekan is:Vika it:Settimana ja:週 jv:Peken kg:Mposo ko:주 (시간) ksh:Woch kw:Seythun la:Hebdomas lad:Semana ln:Mpɔ́sɔ lt:Savaitė lv:Nedēļa mg:Herinandro ml:ആഴ്ച ms:Minggu nds:Week nds-nl:Weke new:वाः nl:Week nn:Veke no:Ukedager nrm:Semanne oc:Setmana pdc:Woch pl:Tydzień pt:Semana qu:Simana ro:Săptămână ru:Неделя sh:Sedmica simple:Week sl:Teden so:Usbuuc sr:Седмица sv:Vecka sw:Juma ta:கிழமை tg:Ҳафта th:สัปดาห์ tl:Linggo (panahon) tr:Hafta uk:Тиждень uz:Hafta yi:וואָך yo:Ọ̀sẹ̀ zh:星期